


男朋友变小了怎么办？

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: OOC文学写的有些傻乎乎的
Relationships: sato keigo/kono junki





	男朋友变小了怎么办？

佐藤景瑚和河野纯喜是一对情侣，虽然仍然还在热恋期中，两人还是同个公司，每天上下班会碰面，时不时见面还会打招呼，吃饭休息的时候还会一起粘腻，但是他们还是互相规定着，只有周五下班才去对方家碰面触摸爱的最深感觉。  
又到了周五，这个让人心情愉快的一天，佐藤景瑚哼着小曲期待的到达了公司。却见不到河野的身影。他以为可能是河野坐过了站了所以迟到了，但等待许久，还是没看到男友。因为这个原因，让原本快乐的佐藤在这一天非常焦虑。  
河野纯喜去哪了？他感冒了？他请假了？他被开除了？  
敲打着键盘的佐藤脑子一片混乱，把河野可能会发生的事情全都想了一遍，他还想了很多七里八怪的情况，越想越让他很难专心工作。这样的情况持续了一整个早上，中途还被视察的领导骂了。  
原本高兴的一天变得非常糟糕。佐藤像一颗泄气的皮球，迫不及待下班就去河野家找人。当快到下班时间时，佐藤收到了来自河野的短信。  
“keigo！快来救救我！”  
这个短信的到来，吓得佐藤打完卡就拔腿赶到河野家，他被打劫了？被破门而入绑架了？佐藤满脑子现在只有电视剧里的一些恐怖场景。河野家离公司还有一段距离，但求救短信让佐藤失去了理智，让一个讨厌跑步的男人一路狂奔到达了目的地。  
停下来才感觉运动过量后的浑身无力，佐藤大喘气的按了门铃。  
叮铃铃！  
没反应？佐藤又按了一下。仍然没有反应，门禁闭着。佐藤从工作包里拿出了备用钥匙，打开门锁后，推开结实的门，河野家里，没有任何打斗现象，该放在哪的家具也一点都没动，只有沙发边上有薄被和衣服滑掉在了地上。佐藤在房间大喊着河野纯喜，等待的却是一个微弱的呼喊。  
“keigo！我在这里！！！”  
声音从沙发位置那传来，佐藤满脑子充满了疑惑，河野纯喜你藏沙发下干嘛？？？？  
佐藤趴在地上，看着沙发底下。没人啊！但那声音是从这传来的啊。  
“keigo！！！”  
声音又出现了，佐藤看向了薄被和衣服堆。他用手撩开了薄被，一幕让他惊讶的掉下巴的画面出现在他眼前。河野赤裸的趴在手机上，一脸欲哭无泪的看着佐藤。  
变小的河野只有佐藤的手掌一样大，把男友放到手上。因为身体赤裸着，河野要求佐藤给自己抽一张餐纸，他把自己用纸团团包围起来，像披着一条白色的浴袍。看着自己手里的男友，佐藤感觉又是震惊又是搞笑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈junki你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你怎么变小了？到底发生了什么啊这是哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
河野鼓着腮，盘腿坐在他手里，双手托着下巴，看着笑到流泪的佐藤，很无语的说道。  
“我也不知道啊，昨天收到了老家送来的礼物，看到里面有个漂亮的盒子，盒子里装着一个不知道是啥的瓶子，我以为是酒，就喝了一口，但是味道一般而且又难喝，我就把它放到一边了，谁知道今天早上起来我就发现自己变小了。”  
解释了一番后，河野肚子发出了咕咕的声音，虽然声音微小，但是看着河野难为情的表情，佐藤知道这个小家伙肚子饿了。他把河野放到自己的衬衫口袋里，衬衫口袋的深度正好到河野的脖子，河野双手紧抓着衬衫口袋边缘，防止自己因为佐藤幅度大掉下去。  
虽然人小了，但是嗓门还是很大声，佐藤边制作河野喜欢的意面边听着胸前的男友一直大声的指挥。  
“keigokeigo！培根不可以切这么大片！”  
“keigokeigo！下意面要放盐啊！”  
“keigokeigo！胡椒粉放的太少啦！”

终于，在胸前的“大厨”指挥下，佐藤第一次下厨，便制作出了河野最喜欢的培根奶油意面。将几根意面剪短，剪成河野可以拿得起的大小。在平常情况下眼里不过是塞牙缝的分量，在变小的河野面前，犹如一座大山，奶油意面狂热者激动的直接跳入意面堆里，等到探头出来时，已经是满身子的奶油和胡椒粉。还在一旁吃面的佐藤看着这个小家伙的模样，脑子里突然开始幻想起，如果正常大小的河野，这样全身奶黄色的液体粘满全身，舔着手指，用无辜的眼神看着自己，说着“要不要品尝我呢？”  
非常牙白的画面让佐藤直脸红，还在意面大山里“游泳”的河野，看着自己发呆男友不好好吃面，不开心的大喊一声。  
“keigo！好好吃饭啊！”

用餐完毕，吃的一身都是的河野，被佐藤抓起来，带到了卫生间里，用温水清洗着，倒了一点沐浴露在手上，原本站在上面的河野，一个没踩稳，直接整个滑倒在佐藤的掌心中。佐藤恶作剧的小心思一下冒了出来，他用手揉捏着掌心中的河野。河野原本摔了一跤还没缓过来，又被佐藤有力度的手指玩弄着，满肚子的火气，但从口中却变成了阵阵呻吟。  
“kei…keigo…嗯嗯…你不要玩啦…”

帮小家伙洗完澡后，佐藤便到厨房里收拾刚刚的残局，被安抚在沙发上的河野纯喜呆呆的看着墙。今天是周五诶，我们两个都会在一起粘糊的日子，但是看着变小的自己，河野有些懊悔，甚至有些生自己的气。洗完碗后的佐藤，来到沙发上寻找着变小的河野，河野爬到自己手上坐下，他才敢躺在沙发上。河野小跑的跳在他的胸上然后坐下，和眼前的巨大版男友大眼瞪小眼。  
“你变小的样子，好可爱诶”佐藤笑着用手指头弄了弄河野的头。  
“啊呀呀，可是变小了真的让人苦恼啊，明明今天是那个的日子。要是一直这样怎么办啊？真的好苦恼啊！”河野垂着头，有些不敢直视佐藤。  
“诶？会不会有像青蛙王子那样子的情节，亲吻自己喜爱的人，就会变回原来的样子呢？”  
“怎么可能啊，keigo你真的会异想天开诶！”  
“那要是会呢？你要不试试看？”  
“不要！我觉得这种想法真的不可能啊！”  
“那要是成功了呢？拿你明天下不了床做赌注！”  
“来就来，谁怕谁！”  
佐藤的小鹿眼看着河野，期待河野的行动，可是看到胸前的小家伙没有任何动静，他把他托起来，亲吻起男友的身体。薄荷的沐浴露香味还停留在皮肤上。河野被佐藤的胡闹给气笑了，怎么会有人真的相信童话故事里的剧情呢，为了停止住男友的乱来，河野只好应付的亲吻佐藤的双唇。

啵！  
伴随着声音的出现，一团烟漂浮，佐藤手里的小家伙一下变大了，把佐藤压倒在沙发上。赤裸的河野红着脸一脸震惊的看着佐藤，他没想到真的会像佐藤景瑚这个家伙所说的一样，实现了。佐藤吃惊的看着怀里的人，河野的臀部恰当好处的摩擦到了自己的下体，或许刚刚的亲吻让河野有所反应，那根小东西现在硬梆梆的抵在自己的腹部。佐藤微笑着对怀里的人说道。  
“河野纯喜，别忘了刚刚的誓言哦～❤️”


End file.
